


Intertwined

by space_pigeon



Series: I Found You [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A ball ooh fancy, Background jakweenie - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_pigeon/pseuds/space_pigeon
Summary: There's a few seconds of thick silence before Newt tries speaking again.“Tina, I'm so sor-”But again, Newt doesn't get to finish his apology when he suddenly feels the warmth of Tina’s lips on his own.OR: Newt is back in New York, hoping to continue his friendship (or relationship- it all depends on a letter he sent) with TinaTitle is a song by Dodie Clark





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Next part in the series! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Edit: I use "fantastic couples and where to find them" as a name for a newspaper heading and I'm not sure if I completely realized it's also the name of a fic on here I read- I did not intend to steal the name from that I am very sorry- I must have been inspired by it and just didn't realize??? If need be, i will be glad to change it, just yell at me in the comments lol
> 
> This takes place at the end of October and into November of 1927. I'm working on a timeline for everything and it's mostly done but it's a little iffy so I'm going to be working on that lmao.
> 
> For reference, How Far I'll Go is around May 1927 and The Distance is like June-October 1927.

“Welcome to New York Mr. uh, Scamandah.” a house elf says, definitely sounding bored with his job. 

“Thank you.” Newt says. 

“You here on business, huh?” 

“Uh, yes.” 

The elf checks off something on his paper. 

“Any personal business, Mister?”

“Yes.” Newt is ready to leave.

The elf is about to say something else when a woman's voice interrupts him.

“Mr. Scamander is cleared by Madame Picquery. He is okay to go.”

The elf looks up at the person who interrupted him and lets out a “hmph”. 

“I'm just doing my job, Miss Goldstein.” 

“I can take it from here.” the Auror says, walking into the room. 

The elf gives her a stare and snaps his fingers, causing him to disappear.

“Tina.” Newt breathes, eyes darting around the room. 

“Hi, Newt.” Tina smiles. 

For a couple seconds, the two are silent. Then they both speak at the same time.

“I'm sorry for that letter-”

“I read your letter-”

A pause, then a small laugh from each.

“Tina, I'm very sorry about that letter. It was very forward of me and I would still like to be your friend I don't want to lose-”

“Newt.” Tina cuts off Newt and lets out another small laugh. “Newt, you don't need to apologize.”

“So we can still be friends-”

“Mercy Lewis, Newt! I…” Tina blushes a little. “I care for you too.” 

Newt smiles and he looks Tina in the eyes for the first time that day. 

“Sorry I wasn't able to respond. Work was pretty intense-”

Tina is cut off by Newt hugging her.

“It's so great to see you again.” he says.

Tina smiles and hugs Newt back. “You too.” she says. “I've missed you.”

•

Queenie picks up on Newt and Tina’s thoughts as soon as they walk into the apartment.

“Finally.” she says. “So does this mean you two are going to the party tomorrow together?”

“Party?” Newt asks.

“You didn't tell him, Teen?” 

Tina shakes her head. “It didn't come to mind.”

“Party?” Newt repeats.

“MACUSA is hosting a Halloween Masquerade Ball tomorrow. You should come!” 

“I would love to, but I don't have anything for a ball.” 

“Don't worry, honey. I can fix you up something.” Queenie says, waving her hand. Newt catches a glimpse of the ring on her finger.

Queenie smiles, catching onto Newt’s thoughts. 

“Isn't it?” she says, looking at the ring as well now. 

“Yeah. Congratulations again, Queenie.” 

Queenie smiles. “Thank you, Newt. I expect nothing less than this for my sister.” She winks and Newt and Tina both go bright red. Queenie giggles. “I'm just playing with you two.” 

•

That evening, Jacob comes over for dinner. 

Newt excuses himself to use the bathroom, but when he gets back he sees that everyone else is having a heated discussion. Well, Tina and Queenie are.

“Teenie, it's a _masquerade_! That means everyone will have masks! No one will know!”

“I know, but it's still too dangerous! What if they ask you about him later? Or something happens and they find out? I don't want to risk it.”

“But _Teenie_ -”

“Queenie, I'm sorry, but it's just not a good idea!” 

“Queenie, honey, it's okay if I can't go.” Jacob says, putting a hand on Queenie’s arm.

“I know, I know. It's just not fair.” Queenie buries her head in her hands. 

Newt catches on to what they're talking about. “What about a Muggle party?” he pipes up. “Didn't you say something about one you were invited to, Jacob?”

Jacob smiles. “Yes! We can go to that one, Queenie.”

“I already said I’d go to MACUSA tomorrow…” 

Newt shrugs. “So you make up an excuse to leave early and then meet Jacob at the other party.” 

Queenie looks up at Tina.

“I don't see why not, Queenie.” Tina says. “Also, you don't need to ask me permission to go to a _party_. You're an adult.”

“How did you know she was gonna ask permission?” Jacob asks.

“It was obvious. Her face practically screamed it.” Tina says, smiling.

“Hey!” Queenie exclaims, smiling as well. She throws her napkin across the table at Tina and everyone starts laughing.

Newt is glad to finally be back with his friends.

•

“I can get a hotel if it's easier, Tina.” Newt says as he tosses pellets into the air for the mooncalves.

“No, don't be silly. You'll stay here with me and Queenie.” Tina looks around the case. “Anything I can do to help?”

Newt ignores her question. “I don't want you two to get kicked out because of me staying here. Your rules seem pretty strict.”

“Newt, it's _okay_. We'll be able to hide you. Now, is there anything I can do to help?” 

Newt chuckles. He knows a lost case when he sees one. 

He wipes his hands on his pants. “No, that was the last thing I needed to do tonight.”

Tina hops up from where she was sitting. “Then how ‘bout we help Queenie with the masks for tomorrow?” 

Newt smiles. “Sure.”

They get into the shack and Newt starts climbing up the ladder. Halfway up, though, he realizes Tina isn't behind him. He looks down to see her with a picture frame in her hand. 

“Tina?” 

Tina’s head jerks up towards Newt at the sound of her name. 

“Sorry, sorry I- I blanked out.”

Newt smiles. “Enjoying the picture, huh?”

Tina smiles as well and lets out a small chuckle. “Yeah.”

“Well, I don't blame you. The woman in that picture is very beautiful, and smart and-”

“Oh, shut up!” Tina says playfully as her chuckle grows into a laugh.

Newt gasps jokingly. “You didn't let me finish! Now I have to start over.”

Tina starts climbing up as well. “Just go up.” she says, still laughing.

Newt starts climbing again. “As I was saying, she is beautiful, smart, and not to mention an _amazing_ Auror.” He pops open the top of the case and climbs out. 

Tina pops out right after him and tentatively puts her hand on his chest. When he doesn't flinch away, she says, “You flatter me, Mr. Scamander.” 

“I'm only speaking the truth, Miss Goldstein.”

They both hesitate for a few seconds before Tina drops her hand by her side and brushes invisible dirt off of her pants.

“Queenie is probably in the living room.” she says. 

Newt nods and follows her out of the room.

•

“Newt! Oh thank god you're ready.” Queenie says when Newt comes into the living room. “You look great.”

Newt retired his normal clothes that allow him to move around easily for a suit tonight. 

“You as well.” he says, nodding toward the pink dress Queenie is wearing- he's pretty sure it's the same one from the time they were at the Blind Pig.

“Thank you, Newt.” Queenie touches the necklace she has on. “Do you have the mask?”

Newt nods and holds up the mask Queenie made from feathers that had come off of his hippogriff. 

“Where's Tina-”

“Still getting ready.” Queenie sighs. “Usually _I'm_ the one to take longer to get ready, but I guess Teenie is dressing to impress tonight.”

Newt swears Queenie smirks. 

“I can check on her.” Newt offers.

“Please. She should be in our room.” 

Newt nods and heads over to the sister's shared room. 

“Tina?” he asks, knocking on the door. 

“You can come in!” Tina calls from inside the room. 

Newt walks in to see Tina’s back- she's putting on her locket she usually wears.

“Here, I'll help.” Newt walks over to Tina and takes the necklace from her hands. As he wraps it around her neck, he says, “Queenie says we're going to be late.”

Tina laughs. “We're fine for time. She's itching to see Jacob, that's all.” 

“Understandable.” Newt closes the clasp on the necklace. 

“Thanks, Newt.” Tina says, turning around.

Newt freezes in place the moment he sees Tina fully. 

“Newt, you okay?”

Newt blinks a few times and scratches the back of his neck. “Yes, yeah. You just... you look, uh, you look great, Tina.” He motions at the flowy, navy blue dress Tina has on. 

Tina blushes and smiles. “You look quite nice as well, Newt. Who knew you clean up so well?”

Now Newt blushes and smiles. “Thank you.”

From the other room, Queenie can hear their thoughts and knows the exchange the two are having. _Mercy Lewis, these two are going to be the death of each other._ she thinks, smiling to herself.

•

When the three arrive at the party, Tina and Queenie put on their feathered masks.

Tina nudges Newt. 

“You might want to put on your mask.” she says. “You're famous now, remember.”

Newt groans and begrudgingly puts on his mask. He's been despising all this attention he's gotten since the book came out. He's still getting used to being comfortable around his friends, so naturally, being around people he doesn't know is not something he's enjoying.

Soon they're in the main room, and they find a table to sit at. Before she can sit down, though, Queenie gets whisked away by a friend. 

“Not surprised.” Tina says, smiling. 

There's silence at the table as Tina watches her sister laughing and moving around, a smile still on her face.

Newt smiles as well. “You really do love her, don't you.”

Tina nods. “I've never been closer with someone.” She looks at Newt. “Don't you have a brother?”

“Yes. His name is Theseus- he's older than me. But we don't have the same sibling relationship as you and Queenie do.”

“You're not close?”

“Not _that_ close. We get along, but we're so different and have too large of an age gap to really have connected. I was always helping my mum with the hippogriffs she breeds, and he was always off with his friends playing quidditch or something. I do have to admit, he is a good brother, though.”

Tina nods. “I guess it's different when you've had to pretty much raise your sister.” 

There's a beat of silence before Newt reaches out and puts his hand on top of Tina’s. He gives it a little squeeze and smiles, and she smiles back. 

Suddenly some chirping comes from Newt's pocket. 

“Newt? Did you bring Pickett with you?” Tina asks.

“I _swear_ I made sure he wasn't with me.” Newt says, reaching into his pocket. To his dismay, he pulls out a smug bowtruckle. “ _Pickett!_ I said you couldn't come with tonight!”

Tina giggles as she watches Newt and his favorite- though he denies it- bowtruckle have a conversation. As that happens, though, someone comes up to the table they're at and sits.

“Enjoying the party, Mr. Scamander?” the person asks.

Newt and Tina’s heads both snap up to the person talking, and Newt quickly puts the bowtruckle back into his pocket.

“Madame Picquery!” Tina exclaims. “How did you-”

“No mask can hide that wild hair of your magizoologist, Tina.” Madame Picquery says. 

Tina’s face reddens.

_Your magizoologist._

Picquery smiles. “News travel fast, Tina. Especially when you have a sister who loves to talk.”

Newt, now maskless, looks at Tina in confusion. 

Either not noticing his look or ignoring it, Picquery turns to Newt, an eyebrow raised.

“I thought you were here on business, Mr. Scamander.” 

“Er, yes, well, you see,” Newt scratches behind his head as he talks, “I still am, but I am visiting my friends in addition to that. I do hope that is okay, Madame President.”

She smiles. “I suppose I could make an exception,” she jokes. She looks at Tina. “Tina, I am assigning you to make sure Mr. Scamander doesn't get into any trouble, can I trust you with that?”

Tina smiles. “Of course.”

The President pats the table and stands up. “Good. Now, I have to go. Don't want to be here when the hoard of people come over asking for autographs.”

It's only at that moment that Newt and Tina realize people are now looking in their direction, realizing the now famous magizoologist is here. 

Before people can start approaching him, Newt quickly stands up and holds his hand out to Tina.

“Would you care to dance, Tina?” he asks.

Tina is shocked at first- she never really expected Newt to be one to dance, but she can't say she's surprised. Her shocked expression quickly turns into a smile, though, and with a “Yes” she takes the magizoologist’s- _her magizoologist’s?_ \- hand and stands up as well. 

The couple- if that's what they are (because honestly, neither of them really knows)- moves to the dance floor, noticing but trying to ignore the eyes on them because _that's Newt Scamander._

Tina still has her mask on, so nobody knows who this girl _the_ Newt Scamander is dancing with. People start to whisper. 

_Newt Scamander is here!_

_Does Mr. Scamander have a girlfriend?_

_Is he married?_

But the main question being whispered around is _who is that with Newt Scamander?_

“They're all whispering.” Newt says quietly once he and Tina are on the dance floor and in hold.

“We can leave if you're not comfortable with it.” Tina responds, equally as quiet. 

“I- I think I'll be fine.” 

Tina hears a slight tremble in his voice. 

“Are you sure, Newt? Because there's a balcony we can go to cool off.”

“It's not as bad as book signings, if I'm being honest.” Newt smiles. “Plus, I have you now.”

Tina smiles as well. “Well, if it's any help, I think they're all whispering about me.”

“I mean, you are quite beautiful.”

Tina laughs. “I think it's because you're the famous Newt Scamander dancing with a masked woman. They want to know who I am.”

Newt groans. “This will be in the papers tomorrow, won't it.”

Tina shrugs. “Maybe the gossip section. But who believes those stories anyway?” 

Newt smiles as he moves around the room with Tina. 

_I should just kiss her._

_No. I shouldn't. I just got here yesterday. And there are too many people around. I shouldn't. She may not even want me to. She's probably just being nice and doesn't even like me that way. I shouldn't._

“Newt?” Tina snaps Newt out of his thoughts. “You okay?”

Newt nods. “Yeah, yes. I'm fine.”

“Okay, because the music stopped and you're still trying to move around.” 

Newt stops and looks around. If he wasn't attracting attention before, he definitely is now. He shrinks back and tries to hide under his mop of hair, but lets out a chuckle when he sees Tina laughing a little.

“Would you like to sit back down?” Newt suggests. “I can't imagine how uncomfortable you might be because of people whispering about you.”

Tina shrugs. “People will be whispering about me no matter what.”

Newt frowns. “I'm sorry.”

“About what? This isn't your fault, Newt. Really, it's okay. I don't really care all that much. I'm here with you, aren't I? It was only a matter of time until people started whispering about us.” Tina smiles. “Now, I think I saw some good looking pastries- how ‘bout we try some?”

Newt smiles as well now. “I'm sure they're not as good as Jacob's.”

Tina snorts. “I'm _positive_ they're not as good as Jacob's.”

•

“Well, would ya look at that!” Queenie exclaims the next morning, poking the paper she's holding. “Someone managed to snag a pic of you two lovebirds.” 

“Mercy Lewis, do people have no respect?!” Tina exclaims, snatching the paper out of Queenie’s hands. She sits down next to her sister and holds it out in front of them.

Tina reads the title of the article out loud.

“ _‘Fantastic Couples and Where to Find Them.’_ You've got to be kidding me.” She looks through the article some more until she spots something she's definitely not a fan of. “ _‘There has already been speculations as to who the lucky lady might be.’_ Queenie? How shut was your mouth last night?”

Queenie sinks a little in her seat. “It might've accidentally slipped when talking to Picquery and my friend from work. They said they wouldn't say anything!”

“I trust they won't. I can't believe the nerve of some people, though. Don't they realize this is private business?”

“This is what happens with famous people, Teenie. Some things that should be private just aren't.” 

“Still! Just because someone is well known doesn't mean the newspapers have a right to be poking around in their business.”

Then, all of a sudden, the suitcase at their feet pops open to reveal Newt’s head. 

The girls let out shocked screams, which quickly turn into laugher. Newt shouts as well, not realizing that the Goldstein sisters would be in the living room by now.

“In the name of Deliverance Dane, Newt!” Queenie says through her laughter. 

“Sorry, sorry! I didn't realize you two were already up!” Newt apologizes quickly. 

“We have to head to work soon, Newt.” Tina says. “We always make time for breakfast and the paper.”

“ _I_ always make time.” Queenie interjects. “Sometimes Miss Auror here skips breakfast.” She jabs her thumb towards Tina.

Tina rolls her eyes. “Why are _you_ up?” 

“Morning rounds.” Newt points down into the case- he still hasn't gotten out. “I see you've read the paper already.” Newt starts climbing the rest of the way out of his suitcase.

“Have you...read it already?” Tina asks.

Newt nods as he claps his hands together to brush off excess dirt. “I don't read it entirely, I must admit. I can never stand the gossip columns.”

“You may want to read today's section.” Queenie says, handing the paper to him.

Newt gives Queenie a puzzled look but takes it anyway. 

Newt reads it and sighs. “Well, this will make my next book signing more interesting, won't it.” 

“You're not angry?” Tina asks.

“I'm annoyed, yes, but unfortunately I've encountered being in this section before. No one believes them anyway- it fuels some fires but nothing too serious.”

“Wait, you've been in that section?” Queenie asks, confused.

“Sometimes I’d be mentioned along side ‘War Hero Theseus Scamander’, but sometimes there would be rumors about my family.” He sighs and puts the paper down. “I guess some people just don't have much respect for others.”

“You're not worried about people seeing that?” Tina asks.

“As my mother said, Tina,” Newt smiles, “‘Worrying means you suffer twice.’”

•

It's been a week since Newt came back to New York, and by now, the news that the author might be courting someone has died down. 

It probably doesn't help that Newt goes to MACUSA to see if Tina wants to have lunch. 

“Er, Auror offices please.” Newt says to the house elf working the elevator.

“You don't work ‘ere, do ya?” the elf asks.

“No, I'm meeting someone.” 

“I'm sorry Mister, but you don't ‘ave clearance. They're being very strict nowadays.”

“Oh. So sorry to waste your time.” Newt ducks his head and exits the elevator. On his way out of the building, however, he, quite literally, runs into Queenie.

“Newt! What are you doing here? I thought your floo to Massachusetts was tomorrow.” Queenie says.

“Ah, yes, it is. I'm actually here to see if Tina wants to have lunch.” Newt says. “I don't have clearance to go down to her office, though.”

“Oh, Newt, that's so sweet!” Queenie says. “I'm sure I can get you down there.”

“Are you allowed down there?”

“Sometimes I can pull the sister card, other times the ‘I'm bringing coffee’ card.” Queenie leads Newt back to the elevator. 

“Where you goin?” the elf asks.

“Auror offices, please. I have a very important message for my sister, Tina Goldstein.” 

“Ah, Miss Goldstein.” The elf takes a look at Newt. “You bringin ‘im?” 

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

“Rules, Miss-”

“He's a friend, don't worry. This is Newt Scamander.” Queenie interrupts. 

The elf thinks for a moment. “Alright.” He pulls a lever and the elevator jerks to a start.

When they exit the elevator, Queenie brings Newt to the front desk of the Auror offices.

“Queenie! Hi! Are you here to see Tina?” the woman sitting behind the desk asks.

“Actually, I have a friend who's here to see her.” Queenie shoves Newt in front of her. “Helen, this is Newt.”

“Mercy Lewis! Mr. Scamander, it's a pleasure to meet you.” Helen says, holding out her hand.

Newt smiles sheepishly and shakes her hand. “You too.” he says.

“I know they're all about to go on their lunch break, but Tina should still be here. The room she works in is the second door on the right.” 

“Thank you.” Newt says. 

•

“Anything new on those cases?” one of Tina’s coworkers, Theodore, asks.

Tina sighs and shakes her head. “No,” she says, “I don't think anyone has found leads for anything.”

“I heard Grindelwald might be in England.” another Auror, Millie, says.

Tina puts her papers in a pile on her desk. “ _Might._ ”

“It's better than nothing!” Millie retorts. 

They hear a knock on the door.

“Hmm, either of you expecting anyone?” Theo asks, walking to the door. Both girls shake their heads. “Can I help yo-” Theo stops mid-word when he sees who's at the door. 

“Er, hello. Is Tina here?” Newt asks, surprised as well to encounter someone else. 

“Newt?” Tina asks in shock. “Wh- aren't you supposed to be packing for tomorrow?” 

“I finished and thought you might want to get lunch.” Newt says, avoiding eye contact from everyone in the room.

Tina opens her mouth to respond, but Millie interrupts her before she can get a word out.  
“Tina, what is happening?” 

“Oh! Newt, these are my coworkers, Theodore Johnson and Millie Pierce.” Tina says, completely forgetting introductions. “And this is-”

“Newt Scamander, yeah, we got that.” Millie says. “Why is he here? Not that it's bad, I'm just very confused.”

“If it's a bad time I can come back-” Newt says.

“No, it's fine. We were just going to go to lunch.” Tina says. “I'd be happy to join you, Newt. I just need to pack up a few things- I'll meet you by the elevator.” 

Newt smiles and nods. “Nice meeting you.” he quickly says to the other Aurors before he leaves.

The door closes and Tina’s coworkers immediately turn to her.

“What was _that_?” Theo exclaims. 

“Mercy Lewis! I think our own Tina Goldstein got asked out by Newt Scamander!” Millie adds. She never was one to keep her voice down and mouth shut.

“Excuse you, friends can go to lunch together.” Tina says. 

“Tina, were you by any chance with him at the masquerade party last weekend?” Millie pries.

“You are always butting into people's business, Pierce.” Tina laughs.

“That wasn't a no!”

Tina looks at Millie. “No.” she says. “I did see Newt at the party, but I was not the one dancing with him.” Tina winces a little saying that, but she'd rather not have her two closest coworkers on her back about this.

Millie pouts jokingly. “Fine. If you say so. Have fun at lunch, we'll miss you!” She sings the last part.

Tina just rolls her eyes. “I'll see you after lunch.”

•

Tina leaves the office and sees Newt standing by the elevator, Pickett climbing over his hands.

“Newt!” 

Newt’s head snaps up and he smiles when seeing Tina coming over to him. 

“So sorry about that, Tina-”

He's cut off by Tina hugging him. 

“It's alright Newt, really.” she says with a hint of laughter in her voice. “I'm surprised you came over today, though.”

Newt shrugs as they separate. “That was my plan, I guess.” 

Tina laughs. “So, where are we going for lunch?” 

Newt lifts up his suitcase he always has with him. “I thought maybe something in here?” 

“Sounds great.”

•

After going back to Tina’s office so they had a place to put the case, Newt and Tina descend into it.

“Oh, you put quite a lot of thought into this lunch, didn't you?” Tina says when she sees a picnic blanket and basket on a grassy area.

Newt shrugs. “I just thought it might be a nice break from work.” 

“You're absolutely right, Mr. Scamander.” Tina says, smiling as she sits down.

“It's not much, really.” Newt says, pulling sandwich makings out of the basket.

“It's great, Newt. Don't worry.” Tina starts making a sandwich for herself. “So, you're ready for tomorrow?” 

“Uh, I think so.” Newt says. “But I was actually going to ask you about that.”

Tina looks up at Newt and cocks her head to the side. “Huh?”

“Well, the book signings are very overwhelming, and I've realized being with you helps a lot. I was wondering if you were able to come with me to Massachusetts?” 

“Newt, I'd love to, really, but I have important papers-”

“I've asked Picquery and she thinks you could do with two days off. But only if you want to. I don't want to make you come with me.” Newt looks down at the sandwich in his hands.

Tina smiles. “I suppose I could bring some work-” She pauses, hearing Queenie in her mind.

_‘Take a day off, Teenie! You're always working. You deserve it- you need it.’_

Tina supposes her sister is right. She's been working pretty much non-stop since getting her job back. 

“Yeah. I'd love to come.” 

Newt looks up and sees Tina’s face lit up with a smile, causing him to smile as well.

“Thank you so much.” he says. “I don't think I'd be able to make it through the next two days without you.”

•

“I'd better get back upstairs.” Tina says after about an hour in the case. 

After eating, Newt and Tina went around and checked on the creatures, feeding the ones who got food at that time.

“I'll go with you. I need to head back anyway.” Newt says. 

Instead of making an effort to go anywhere, though, the two just stand in place, looking at each other.

_I should just kiss her._

“Tina?” he almost whispers.

“Yeah?” Tina matches his volume. She can almost feel her heart in her throat.

Newt tentatively takes a small step closer to Tina and opens his mouth to ask something.

But instead the niffler runs in between them, causing Newt to fall.

“Merlin’s beard!” he yells.

“Newt! The niffler!” Tina exclaims, pointing at the creature running past them, towards the shack.

“That bugger-” Newt says, clambering up to his feet and running after his creature- Tina follows right behind him. 

Newt gets in his shack to see the niffler climbing up the ladder. 

“Oh no you don't! Not again!” Newt climbs up after his creature, and manages to grab it right as it opens the top of the case. 

Newt and Tina can hear a “What the?” from the room above them. 

Newt climbs out of his case, takes a look at Tina’s astonished coworkers, and gives them a weak smile. 

“So sorry, I'll just be a second.” Newt says. He turns back to his niffler and shakes it, causing a necklace to fall out of the pouch on its stomach.

Tina climbs out as he's doing this and snickers at the looks on her friend's faces. 

“Tina, is this your locket?” He hands Tina the necklace and she nods.

“How'd he-? What?” she exclaims, confused.

“Uh, sorry, but, what is that?” Millie asks, pointing at the niffler in Newt’s hands.

“My niffler. He likes shiny objects- a lot.” Newt explains.

“And he stays in there?” Theo asks, pointing at the suitcase.

“Yes, well, along with all of my other creatures.” 

“ _Other?!_ ” the two Aurors exclaim at the same time.

Newt nods. “I would love to show you around, but I'm afraid I have to meet a friend at a bakery.” 

Newt puts the niffler back in the case and puts his coat on. He heads over to the door, case in hand, and opens it. Before he leaves, though, he turns back for a second.

“It was lovely having lunch with you, Tina.”

•

The next day, Newt and Tina are up and out a little bit earlier than Tina would normally leave. 

Once at MACUSA, they head to where the fireplaces for flooing are and check in. Soon, they're in a small inn in Massachusetts.

Newt looks around. “Seems like the Leaky Cauldron.” 

“The what?” Tina asks.

“A wizarding inn in London.”

“Well, that's what this is.” Tina says with a small chuckle. “I'll go check us in.” 

After getting checked in and dropping their bags in their respective rooms, Tina decides to show Newt around.

“You know this area?” Newt asks as Tina drags him out of the building and into an area similar to Hogsmeade.

“Of course!” Tina exclaims. She points up towards a castle, farther in the distance. “That's Ilvermorny up there. Sometimes we're allowed to hang out down here to get food, books, or just to relax.”

“So like Hogsmeade.”

Tina laughs. “Newt, I don't know what you mean when you talk about places not in America.”

“It was an all wizarding village by Hogwarts. Starting our third year, we'd be allowed to come here and, well, do the same things you said, really.”

Tina nods. “Similar, but this isn't a wizarding village. It's just shops. The wizarding community here, as you know, is extremely cautious, so we don't really have designated ‘all wizarding’ communities.

“Of course there are places where a lot of wizards reside, but that's really it.” She looks at Newt and smiles. “So, where to first?”

•

They started with the sweet shop, and got a few extra things for Queenie and Jacob back in New York. 

“Newt, look!” Tina points to the window of a shop they're passing. “Your book!”

In the window, there's a long table completely covered with Newt's book. On each side of the table there's a poster pinned to the glass with Newt's face that says ‘ _Newt Scamander’s Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them out now’_.

“I guess they're excited about it here in America, too.” Tina says. 

“There's going to be a lot of people here tomorrow, won't there?” Newt asks.

“Yes, but I'll be there. I promise I won't leave your side tomorrow.” 

Newt smiles slightly. “Thanks.”

Tina smiles too. “No problem.”

•

And there were a lot of people. Kids from Ilvermorny were allowed into the town that day, and a lot of them came to the signing as well as adults.

A few of the students were even asking Tina questions. 

“What's it like being an auror?”

“Is it hard?”

“How many tests did you have to take?”

Tina would chuckle and answer everyone's questions honestly while Newt would answer questions directed at him and sign the copious amount of books.

Of course there were a few adults a little too interested in Newt’s life. There were a few questions about the article from about a week ago, and when those came up, Newt wished he could disappear like his demiguise could. 

But eventually, everyone was gone and it was just Newt, Tina, the bookstore owner, and one of the employees. 

“We're gonna start closing up.” the owner says, a slight Boston accent audible in his words. “If you need help, just call for us.” 

Newt and Tina thank the man and start packing up the few things they brought with them.

“Thank you, Tina. Really.” Newt says, latching his suitcase closed. He looks at Tina, who is hunched over her own little bag. “I don't think I could've gone through another book signing without you.” 

And then without thinking, Newt leans down and kisses Tina’s head. Tina stiffens in confusion, and upon realizing what he just did, Newt freezes.

“Uh, um,” Newt starts rambling. “I'll, er, I'll meet you back at the inn, Tina. Gotta pack up and all that…” He turns to leave as he's speaking, and starts walking quickly once he's facing the door. 

He's reaching for the handle on the door when a hand clamps around his arm. He turns to look at Tina, but doesn't look her in the eye.

“Newt-” Tina starts.

“I'm, I'm sorry, Tina.” Newt says. He apparates, leaving Tina holding onto thin air.

“Mercy Lewis.” Tina mutters before walking out of the store.

•

She expected him to be back in his room at the inn, probably in his case, but when Tina asked the innkeeper, they said Newt hadn't come back yet. 

So now she's walking past stores, gripping her coat against her to fight the chilling wind that had picked up. 

Tina is about to give up hope and wait in the pub where they're staying when she spots a familiar scarf lying on the ground. 

Picking it up, Tina looks around. There's no one where she is- no one except a person with a familiar blue coat and mop of hair sitting on the bench. 

Newt’s head is bent down as he looks at the ground, waving his wand around to make the fallen leaves dance. 

Tina quietly walks over to the bench and sits beside him. 

“I do believe this is yours.” she says, moving her hand with the scarf in his direction.

Not realizing someone had joined him on the bench, Newt springs up, nearly dropping his wand and causing the leaves to fly every which way. 

Upon realizing who that someone is, Newt flusters and jumps in his seat.

“Tina, I-”

“Just take your scarf- it's freezing.” Tina interrupts, practically shoving the scarf into his hands.

“Er, thanks.” Newt takes the scarf and tenses when his hand brushes against Tina’s.

There's a few seconds of thick silence before Newt tries speaking again.

“Tina, I'm so sor-” 

But again, Newt doesn't get to finish his apology when he suddenly feels the warmth of Tina’s lips on his own. 

Newt is surprised and confused at first, nearly falling back from the contact, but after a few seconds he leans into it.

It's a new feeling, that's for sure, but to Newt it just feels normal, or _right._ He's not sure he can even explain it to himself.

Almost as fast as it started, the kiss ends, but Newt and Tina stay connected through their foreheads.

When Tina finally breaks the silence, she's almost whispering. “Never run off like that before I can talk to you again.” 

“I don't know, that ended pretty well.” Newt jokes, causing Tina to snort.

But that quickly turned into a laugh, and soon enough the two are leaning back on the bench, laughing so hard it's a surprise neither of them fell off the bench.

“Queenie’s gonna have a field day with our thoughts.” Tina says once she is able to speak. 

Newt groans. “Speaking of which, we have a floo to catch.”

•

“You two,” Queenie says, flinging open the door, “are going to be the death of me.”

“What?” Tina asks, trying to push down the smile threatening to show.

“Bushwa! You know what, Tina. Both of your thoughts are so _loud_!” 

Tina and Newt hang up their coats and follow Queenie into the living room.

Tina lets the smile creep onto her face as she nudges Newt. “Told you she'd have a field day.” 

“I didn't know this would be that big of a deal.” Newt says, blushing, as he sits down.

“If you think _I'm_ making a big deal, don't let this get to the reporters.” Queenie says. 

Tina groans and lets her head fall into her hands. “I don't think I could go into work if that happened.”

“Well, you two don't have to worry ‘bout me leaking anything.” Queenie says. “But I am going over to Jacob's for dinner tonight and you can't expect me to keep it a secret from him.” 

•

Tina wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock. She slaps her hand on the clock and groans.

“Queenie, wake up.” 

Not hearing a response, Tina sits up in bed and looks at her sister's bed- empty and made. 

Tina shrugs. Sometimes Queenie wakes up first. It's nothing to worry about. 

Tina quickly gets dressed and heads out into the hallway. She hears voices coming from the living room.

“-otta know.” Newt must be awake.

“No, that is _not_ a good idea.” Ahh, that's where Queenie is.

“But-” 

The voices abruptly stop, and Queenie soon appears in front of Tina.

“Morning!” she says, a little _too_ upbeat for the morning. “I have your coffee in the living room.”

“What were you and Newt talking about?” Tina asks, entering the room after her sister. 

“His creatures. They've been causing some problems.” Queenie says.

“Oh, well, I can help you with them after work, Newt.” Tina sits down and starts sipping her coffee.

“Oh, that won't be necessary.” Newt says. “It's not much of a problem.”

Tina shrugs. “Well if I'm able to help I'd love to.” She looks around. “Where's the paper?”

“Um, I'm not sure.” Queenie says. 

“Did it not come?”

“I guess not. But you don't have time, anyway. You need to be getting to work.” 

“Queenie, what is up with you today? You're acting all flustered.” 

“Am I? Oh, didn't notice.” Queenie grabs Tina’s coat and throws it at her.

“I don't have to go yet-”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. Your coworker, uh, Theo, came by yesterday saying you have to come in early today.” 

“Did he say why?” 

“Nope, just that it's very important.” Queenie opens the door. “Now out you go! I'll see you at lunch.”

“Do you have a fever or something-”

“Bye!” Queenie closes the door. 

•

Tina knows Queenie is either hiding something or up to something, and she's not excited about either option. Last time she was hiding something, Tina nearly had a heart attack upon finding Jacob in their apartment. 

Having walked the whole way instead of apparating, Tina ends up only a minute or two early at the Woolworth Building.

Tina tries not to think about Queenie or whatever she's doing as she walks into MACUSA. She tells herself she won't think about it until after work, but she can't help but wonder what Queenie knows that she doesn't as she walks through the lobby.

And it doesn't help that she feels like people are staring at her.

Trying to shrug the feeling off, she gets into the elevator.

“Auror offices please.” 

•

Tina has decided Queenie is _definitely_ up to something, because she's the first one in her office.

Tina is organizing her papers when the door slams open and Millie comes marching in with a smile taking up her whole face.

“You liar!” she exclaims, slamming her hands on Tina’s desk. 

“What-”

“Millie, it's not a big deal!” Theo says, coming into the room as well.

“Not a big deal? Theo, have you _seen_ the paper!” 

“What are you-”

“‘I wasn't the one dancing with him’?! ‘I wasn't the one dancing with him’ my ass!” 

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!” Tina shouts, finally not being interrupted. 

Millie’s mouth drops. “Did _you_ not see the paper this morning?” Tina shakes her head. “Well,” Millie shoves the paper into Tina’s hands. “It shouldn't take you long to find it. Front page.” 

Tina straightens the paper out and looks at it. Her mouth drops.

“But- what- _how_?” Tina can't get a full sentence out. 

On the very front page is a picture of her and Newt kissing.

“Tina! How did you not tell us you're with one of _the_ most popular wizards of our time?!”

“Because it's private, like this was supposed to be!” Tina waves the paper. “First the dance, now this?”

“So you were the one at the party?” 

“Millie!”

“Sorry, sorry. I'm just… excited, Tina.” Millie lowers her voice.

“It's alright, Millie.” Tina sighs and leans back in her chair, a hand to her temple.

“No, Tina, I really am sorry. If it's any help, though, I'll hex anyone who tries to pry into your life for you.” 

“Alright, so you'll hex yourself?” Tina smiles.

“Oh, shut up!” 

•

A few hours later there's a knock on the office door. Tina opens the door to reveal Queenie.

“I'm so sorry, Teen-”

“Queenie, it's fine. Really. Is that what you and Newt were talking about this morning?” 

Queenie nods. “Newt was right, though. I should've told you this morning, I just didn't want you to worry about coming to work or just not coming all together.”

Tina chuckles. “You know I would've been here bright and early anyway.”

Queenie smiles. “Yeah, probably.” 

Tina lets out a sigh and shrugs. “I sound like a broken record, but I just wish people had more of a respect for people's privacy.”

“Well, you are a very private person, Tina. Everyone will just have to respect that. Now, are we still on for lunch? Because I have someone waiting in the lobby who'd _love_ to see you.”

•

“In the name of Deliverance Dane, leave the man alone!” Queenie shouts at a group of people surrounding Newt. 

Queenie shoos away everyone and walks up to Newt.

“Thanks.” Newt says. “Between the book coming out here and, well, you know, people have been asking one question after another.” 

“Oh, Newt, I'm sorry.” Queenie says. 

Newt shrugs. “You didn't do anything.”

“Tina’s coming.” Queenie answers Newt’s unvoiced question. “She had to pack a few things up.”

Newt nods. “I don't think I could deal with this if it weren't for her, if I'm being quite honest.”

Queenie opens her mouth to say something, probably in response to some of Newt’s thoughts, but is interrupted.

“Newt!” 

Newt turns around and smiles when he sees Tina waving and walking toward him. 

Newt suddenly feels his feet walking toward her, and then almost running.

“Ready for lunc- mmph!” 

Without stopping, Newt scoops Tina up in his arms and kisses her, knowing full well pretty much everyone in the lobby is staring at them. 

“Newt, you know people are staring and probably taking pictures, right?” Tina asks breathlessly after a few seconds.

“Let them. Now everyone will know I'm dating the most amazing woman ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm so sorry if that was shit lmao. I'm not really good at writing kissing scenes, but hopefully I did ok at least??? 
> 
> Also oml I love Millie's character so much. She started out as a different character for a completely different story, but ended up here and I am a-okay with that.
> 
> So yeah I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
